


Skiving Again

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: </b>Skiving Again</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skiving Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Skiving Again

**Title:** Skiving Again

 **Author:** Dr Alison Cameron aka Storm

 **Rating:** PG - depending on how your mind works of course.

 **Keywords:** House/Cameron, Truth or Dare.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Work Day Interludes, Cuddy catch's House and Cameron in an awkward situation when they're supposed to be working. Does she say anything to them about it? Slight House/Cameron and Wilson/Cuddy references.

 **Archive: Anywhere else that wants it, just drop me an email to let me know where.**

 **Spoilers:** Nothing major. Slight references to Cameron's crush on House but other than that you should be fine. No specific episode details.

 **Series:** Yes - Truth or Dare, starting with:

Misunderstandings (Wilson's POV)

The Games We Play (House's POV)

Work Day Interludes (Cameron's POV)

Skiving Again (Cuddy's POV)

What Are You Doing Greg (Stacy's POV)

(Who Knows)

 **Disclaimer:** House, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and the rest of the House MD characters don't belong to me, no matter how much I beg, but that's what fan fiction's all about isn't it?

 **Author's Notes:** Well here's part 4 of the series. Never thought I'd get this far, and I wrote the 2nd, 3rd and the start of the 4th part in one night. How good is that? It's past 1am now so their will be mistakes. If you can find them I'll fix em. Read and enjoy.

  
**Skiving Again.**   


I walk down the corridor near the conference room of the diagnostic's department, keeping my eye's open to catch House; I know he's trying to avoid Clinic Duty again and rumour has it he's dragged some of his subordinates along with him.

I step into the conference room doorway, and shout, "House, I know your in there, come out now and I'll give you an hour off clinic duty."

That ought to do the trick, he'd do anything to avoid clinic duty.

A girly laugh pierces through my thoughts. What's going on in there?

I silently creep towards his office and peer inside. What I see leaves my thoughts reeling. I slowly and silently back away from the door and return to my office. I think I'll leave them be for now.

Half hour later, in my office, I am just completing another pile of paperwork, when memories of my earlier encounter, with the view from the conference room door, assault my mind.

What were they doing in there? What ever possessed them? Am I seeing things or was it real? Was she actually gonna kiss him?

Actually she probably would've done. It's a well known fact that's she's had a crush on him since she started at PPTH but … at work? I just can't get my head around this. House and Cameron, in his office, doing who knows what? It definitely looked like she was gonna kiss him though. I really need to discuss this with them. But …

Another idea pops into my head. I wonder if Wilson knows about this new development? He's got a bet on with Chase and Foreman about whether or not they'll get together. Personally I'd like to see him win, for two reasons. One, I think House and Cameron should get together anyway, because she's the only one who's got some sort of control over him. He'll actually listen to her, even if he does belittle her suggestions during differential diagnosis's. That's just House being House; and two being, that if Wilson wins, he promised to share half of his profit with me. It can't get any better than that, can it?

I ponder this thought for a while, then getting annoyed with myself for spending too much time mulling over this issue, I get out of my seat and head towards the office door. I think a meeting with Wilson is in order.

I make my way swiftly down the corridors to Wilson's office in the Oncology department. Knocking once on the door, I let myself in seeing as the door isn't locked. Wilson, doesn't hear me come in, because he's slouched over his desk working through a pile of paperwork. I cough lightly to make my presence known.

"Lisa, good to see you, what can I do for you?" Wilson says in greeting.

""Morning James, I hope your not too busy."

"Of course not, what is it?"

"Have you still got that bet on with Chase and Foreman about House?"

"You mean the one …"

"Yeah, I may have some new information for you."

He gestures for me to take a seat and rests his full attention on me.

"I was walking past the conference room this morning, trying to find House to make him do his Clinic hours, but I was interrupted by something I heard coming from inside. I went to take a closer look and saw something that may just win you that bet."

"What did you see exactly?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this, but they were both lounging around in his office;"

"Greg and Alison, you mean?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?" I ask retorically, "And to cut a long story short, let's just say, they looked like they was about to kiss."

"I don't suppose you got a photo did you?" Wilson asks me.

"Why would I do that? and besides I was too shocked to do anything."

"I guess, but Foreman and the other one will never believe it without proof."

"So we'll get proof, it's just a matter of timing."

"You want in on it now?" he asks me.

"Why not? It's beginning to get interesting, just, don't mention it to the others yet."

"Ok."

"I better get back to work, i'll see you later." I state standing up.

"Yeah, we still on for tonight?" he asks me quietly.

"Of course, meet me in my office on your home."

"Will do."

With that I leave to return to my own office, with a small grin on my face. I know what i'll do now. I'll wait a few weeks before saying anything to them, then i'll see what they have to say for themselves, maybe even earning a few dollars in the process.

The End.

That turned out better than I thought it would. So? Good? Crap? Give up altogether? What do you think? Next part is Stacy's POV. Tell me what you think in a review please.

For anyone who's interested this story was inspired by a series of stories on Vicodin for the Soul, known as, 'Caught With a Hand In the Cookie Jar'. They are about House and Cameron, being caught up to no good in the lab, by various members of PPTH staff., it's rated NC-17 for obvious reasons but is well worth a read if your over 18.

Vicodin for The Soul can be found at…

http:/homedotcomcastdotnet/housecameron/


End file.
